<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eggs and Toast by itscomplickated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141765">Eggs and Toast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscomplickated/pseuds/itscomplickated'>itscomplickated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol but Just a Little, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Oh So Wholesome, Reader is self-conscious, Sans is super sweet, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, building confidence, reader has anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscomplickated/pseuds/itscomplickated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're pretty shy and hate going out, but after some nagging you reluctantly agree to go to an amateur comedy show with your sister where (much to your surprise) you end up connecting with one of the acts- a skeleton who seems eager to get to know you. You're not sure if he's for real or someone your sister just paid off to give you a confidence boost, but either way you're not trying to get your hopes up. </p><p>But maybe, just maybe, what if things go better than you ever could have imagined and this is the start of something really good?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2229807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eggs and Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to anyone who thinks they're not good enough, because I think you're great.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why does every piece of clothing you own look bad on you? You swear you’ve tried on everything in your closet and each outfit seems to look worse than the one before it. You’ve put on just about every dress you own, jeans and ten different blouses, even leather leggings with a low cut black top (you thought maybe the edgy look would suit you tonight). Everything looked awful, but now you’re running out of time and just need to pick something.</p><p>So you go back to the dresses. You have a black one with little pink flowers on it. That was probably the least offensive of everything you had tried on. You pair it with your black ankle boots and call it a day.</p><p>Now onto your makeup. Even with a full face of makeup you still don’t think you’re anywhere near as pretty as your sister. Having to sit next to her all night is just going to make everyone see that. But you still put in your best effort because as far as you’re concerned someone may confuse you with a bridge troll without any.</p><p>Your phone dings and you pick it up. It’s a text from your sister, telling you that the show starts at seven and not to be late. Like you would ever be late for anything. Your anxiety makes sure you always arrive wherever you’re going at least 15 minutes early.</p><p>And so you are. You drive to the club and get there with 17 minutes to spare. You wait in your car until close to show time, when your sister calls you and asks you where you are.</p><p>“I just parked,” you lie. “Meet me outside?” Because walking into the club and having to awkwardly look around for her is not something you can handle.</p><p>You get out of your car and walk to the entrance of the club. You can see your sister there, wearing leather leggings and a low cut black top. Of course she is. Good thing you chose the dress.</p><p>She looks like a supermodel. She always does. Your perfect, pretty older sister. And then there’s you - the short, socially awkward, plain looking one.</p><p>“There you are! Hurry up! We need to get to our seats!” your sister calls as soon as she sees you. She grabs you by the arm and yanks you inside.</p><p>Your table is on the side of the room near the wall that’s covered in some sort of black soundproof felt. Already seated is your sister’s fiance and a few of their friends that you’ve never met before. Why exactly did you agree to come out tonight? Oh right. Because your sister said you needed to stop being boring and put yourself out there more.</p><p>Everyone is talking amongst themselves, leaving you out of the conversation. But you don’t mind. You take the time to survey the room. It’s pretty packed for an ameteur stand up night. There’s a good mix of monsters and humans - something you always liked to see. It hadn’t always been that way, but it seemed like monsters and humans were finally able to coexist like there wasn’t even anything different between the two races.</p><p>The lights dim and the first comedian steps on the stage. He’s a lanky, ginger human and most of his jokes are really just him complaining about his wife. Everyone else seems to find it funny judging by the roaring laughter throughout the room, but you don’t really get any of it.</p><p>Next up is a blue feather-covered monster who is telling a lot of jokes that only the monsters seem to get. Occasionally he gets a few chuckles from the humans in the audience, but fortunately the monsters seem to be more than making up for the humans’ lack of enthusiasm.</p><p>Everyone at your table is on their third round of drinks but you’re still nursing your first, the one your sister made you order. You don’t like drinking that much. Too much to drink and you’re sure to make an idiot out of yourself, and then you’d never be able to go out in public again.</p><p>The final act of the night is another monster - this time a skeleton. He’s shooting out pun after pun, hardly missing a beat between one and the next and only taking short pauses to let the laughter die down. Your sister must think it’s hysterical, as she’s crying laughing with her head buried in her fiance’s shoulder. You smile, not really sure if you actually find the skeleton or your sister’s reaction funnier.</p><p>When the show ends your table orders another round of drinks, yourself included because your sister stole your first glass and drank what was left in it so you’d finally order another. You order a gin and tonic and look around the room again. The comics seem to be moving between tables to see how people liked the show. You hope they’ll skip over you. But you’re not so lucky.</p><p>“mind if i sit down?” comes a voice from behind you, as the body it belongs to pulls out the chair beside you and sits down. It’s the skeleton. “just curious what you thought of the show? i’m always looking for feedback.”</p><p>“You were hilarious!” your sister says before you have to muster up the courage to speak. “Best act of the night, by far!” Everyone at the table voices their agreement.</p><p>“why thank you! that’s very kind,” the skeleton says, then he turns to you. “i didn’t hear you say anything. what did you think?”</p><p>“Oh, I…” you can feel your face turning red, the way it does when pretty much anyone talks to you. “I thought you were… really great.”</p><p>“heh. you’re cute,” he smiles at you and winks. If your face wasn’t already red, it is now. “well, thanks for chatting. i’ll leave you to it.”</p><p>He gets up and walks away, moving onto the next table. You breathe a sigh of relief then take a big, calming sip of your gin and tonic.</p><p>An hour later and your sister is belligerently drunk so her fiance decides it’s time for you all to leave. She grabs onto your arm and gives you a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“I’m soooo glad you came out tonight,” she slurs. “I hope you had fun!” You force a smile at her and grab onto her to give her a little added stability.</p><p>The skeleton and a few other people are standing by the exit. You accidentally lock eyes with him, so you say the first thing that comes to your mind.</p><p>“Goodnight,” you mumble awkwardly as you give him a little smile.</p><p>“goodnight!” he says as he smiles back. You take a step past him with your sister in tow when you hear him call out: “hey!” You turn around to see who he’s talking to, making sure you hadn’t accidentally done something stupid to offend him, only to see him staring at you with a nervous grin on his face. “would you mind if… maybe i could call you some time?”</p><p>“Me?” you ask, flustered. He nods.</p><p>“She would love that!!!” your sister exclaims, breaking free of your grip to give him your number.</p><p>“great,” he says, looking past her to you. “i’ll talk to you soon.”</p><p><i>This has to be some sort of joke,</i> you think to yourself as you drive home. Maybe your sister paid him off to try to give you a confidence boost. It’s not like he’s actually going to call.</p><p>………….</p><p>The next night you’re sitting on your couch reading a book when your phone rings. Your heart stops when you see it’s a number you don’t know. </p><p><i>No way,</i> you think.</p><p>Cautiously, you accept the call and reluctantly say: “Hello?”</p><p>“hey! this is sans…” You don’t say anything. “from the club last night? i guess i didn’t really introduce myself to you. sorry about that. i’m that skeleton with all the stupid puns.”</p><p>“Oh,” you exclaim softly. “Hi! I actually really liked your puns.”</p><p>“heh. thanks!” he replies. “i’m glad you enjoyed yourself. that obnoxious drunk girl you were with seemed to have had a good time, too.”</p><p>“That’s my sister,” you tell him.</p><p>“oh! sorry! i shouldn’t have called her obnoxious.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I think she’s obnoxious too,” you say. He laughs. “The whole reason I even went last night was because she’s been nagging me about getting out of the house.”</p><p>“well in that case, i’m grateful for her, because it gave me the chance to meet you.” Once more, you don’t say anything for a few seconds. How exactly are you supposed to respond to something like that?</p><p>“I... um... That’s very… I mean it was nice to meet you, too,” you finally manage to sputter out.</p><p>“i’m glad you think so,” he says before a long pause. “so as someone who also doesn’t like to leave the house i can understand your reluctance to do so, but i was hoping maybe you’d be willing to one more time to let me take you out?”</p><p>There’s still a possibility this is all a plot by your sister to build your self esteem, and even if it’s not, no one has asked you out in a really long time, so you’re not really sure what to say. </p><p>Apparently you take too long, because the silence is interrupted with a soft “hello?”</p><p>“Sorry! I - Yes, sure! That would be really nice,” you say, hoping you don’t sound too eager.</p><p>“heh. cool. for a minute there i thought you were going to turn me down,” he laughs nervously.</p><p>“No! Sorry! I just… I don’t get asked out a lot so I wasn’t really sure what to say,” you admit.</p><p>“huh? really? well too bad for everyone else and lucky for me,” he says.</p><p>“I guess so…” You don’t know what else to say.</p><p>“definitely. so when can i take you out? sorry if this sounds eager but, uh, is tomorrow too soon?” he asks. “if you don’t already have plans, that is.”</p><p>“No,” you respond.</p><p>“no i can’t take you out tomorrow? or no you don’t have any plans?” He sounds genuinely confused. <i>I’m such an idiot,</i> you think.</p><p>“Sorry! No, I don’t have plans. I would love to go out with you tomorrow!”</p><p>
  <i>Why do I have to be so awkward?</i>
</p><p>“great!” He seems unfazed. “text me your address and i’ll come get you tomorrow at six?”</p><p>“Okay, I can do that.”</p><p>“perfect. thanks!” he says, adding: “i’m really looking forward to seeing you.”</p><p>“Me too. Goodnight.”</p><p>“night!”</p><p>You collapse back onto your couch and wonder if you meant it when you said you were looking forward to seeing him, or if you only said it because that was the polite response. After all, you’re still not sure if this is for real and there’s no sense in getting your hopes up that this will actually go anywhere. You’re sure it won’t take him long to realize he’d be better off with just about anyone else.</p><p>Not to mention, he’s a monster. Human-monster relationships aren’t unheard of, but they aren’t exactly common, either. You have no problem with it, but what if he does?</p><p><i>Then he wouldn’t have asked you out,</i> a little glimmer of logic speaks up. At least part of your brain works right.</p><p>You don’t want to spend too much time thinking about it, worrying that the more time you have to contemplate your impending date the more likely you are to just call the whole thing off. So you go to bed early, and hope your nerves will be calmed in the morning.</p><p>………….</p><p>Nope. Not at all. In the morning you feel worse. You’re about to text Sans and cancel when your phone rings. It’s your sister.</p><p>“Good morning, sunshine!” she sings. “How is my favorite sister today?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” No you’re not. You’re a bumbling ball of anxiety. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m excellent!” You’re sure she’s not trying to brag, but it sure sounds like she is. “Hey I wanted to see if that guy from the club ever called you? The skeleton?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. He did. We’re supposed to go out tonight but I-”</p><p>“Don’t you dare cancel on him,” she says firmly. “You finally have an opportunity to come out of your shell a little bit and I’m not going to let you ruin it for yourself!”</p><p>“I just… what if he realizes he doesn’t like me?” you worry.</p><p>“Then you ditch him and move onto the next. But you have to at least give him a chance!” Your sister refuses to back down. “Just go out. Worst case scenario you get a free meal and never talk to him again. Best case scenario you actually connect with him and something comes out of this.”</p><p>“I just don’t want to get my hopes up,” you admit.</p><p>“But I want you to get your hopes up! This could be the start of something so good for you! Promise me you won’t blow him off?”</p><p>“I promise,” you relent.</p><p>Your sister then starts to ramble on and on about something that happened at work yesterday, and how her fiance was annoying her at dinner last night. You let her talk, every once in a while interjecting a “wow” or a “hmm”. You’re sort of listening, but mostly you’re thinking about how pretty soon you’re going to have to start the draining process of trying to figure out what to wear again.</p><p>Your sister finally lets you go, and you take a minute to decompress before jumping into getting ready. You take a shower, and while your hair is drying you start digging through your closet again.</p><p>You mostly like the way you look in dresses, so you start there. You take out three - a purple one with tiny white polka dots, a black one with a pretty low neckline, and a sky blue one which is a little bright but that you always thought kind of complimented your skin tone.</p><p><i>Be bold,</i> you think. <i>Go with the blue one.</i></p><p>………….</p><p>Hair done. Makeup done. Dressed and ready to go. Now to just sit and wait… for an hour and a half. You waste time scrolling through your phone, a knot in your stomach as you anxiously await the knock on your door.</p><p>When it comes, you jump as if you weren’t expecting it. But it’s six o’clock, on the dot, and he’s actually here to pick you up just like he said he would.</p><p><i>This is really happening,</i> you think as you nervously walk to your door and open it.</p><p>“wow, you look gorgeous,” he says with a grin as soon as he sees you, pointing to your dress and adding “i love that color.”</p><p>“Oh, th-thanks.” You told yourself not to get flustered and yet here you are.</p><p>You take a minute to look him over. He’s wearing a nice dark blue button down shirt that makes his bones look extra white. He’s got on a pair of tan slacks and brown dress shoes. You don’t remember him looking this polished at his show the other night.</p><p>“ready?” he asks, reaching out his arm for you to take. You smile and nod, and are so nervous that you clutch onto him a little harder than you mean to. He doesn’t seem to mind, though, as he smiles back at you and starts leading you away from your door.</p><p>“Wh-where are we going?” you ask awkwardly, stumbling over your words.</p><p>“to dinner. though i guess i didn’t really think this through all the way. is it okay if we use some… unconventional transportation?”</p><p>“Unconventional how?” you question.</p><p>“is teleportation unconventional enough for ya?” he laughs.</p><p>“You can teleport?” you ask, stunned.</p><p>“yeah, i call them shortcuts. it’s pretty convenient. gets you everywhere pretty quick, though somehow i’m still usually late.”</p><p>“You weren’t late to pick me up,” you point out.</p><p>“that’s because i was too excited to see you. i’ve been ready for hours,” he smiles. You blush. “anyway, if you’re not comfortable with the whole teleportation thing we can walk or call a taxi or something.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” you say, adding “Erm, what does it feel like?”</p><p>“kind of like taking a really deep breath,” he answers. “ready?”</p><p>You nod your head and close your eyes. Your chest gets tight for a minute, but when you open your eyes you’re downtown outside of what looks to be a really nice restaurant.</p><p>“that wasn’t too bad, was it?” Sans asks.</p><p>“Not at all,” you tell him. It really was just like taking a deep breath.</p><p>He leads you inside and your suspicions are confirmed - it <i>is</i> a nice restaurant. One where you need reservations and everything. A small, cat-like monster greets you, then hops off a stool behind the hostess stand and leads you to a little table for two towards the back of the room where you both sit down.</p><p>“promise me you’ll order anything but a salad,” he says as you look over the menu. Good thing he said something. That’s exactly what you were going to do.</p><p>“Alright,” you say nervously, then start trying to come up with a backup plan. Chicken Marsala sounds good.</p><p>He orders a ribeye and a whiskey on the rocks. You order your Chicken Marsala and glass of Chardonnay. You’re not even sure you like wine but the menu said it was a good pairing with your dish.</p><p>“so i, uh, thank you for, ya know, letting me take you out,” he says, his hand rubbing his parietal bone.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me,” you respond. “You really didn’t have to bring me somewhere so nice.”</p><p>“do you like it so far?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“then that’s all that matters,” he grins sheepishly. “so i guess we should… maybe… get to know each other?”</p><p>“Good idea,” you agree, hoping you don’t have to go first.</p><p>“well, i'll go first,” he starts. <i>Phew.</i> “i’m from the underground, obviously. but now i live here, with my younger brother. i guess i’m not really all that exciting, now that i think about it. i don’t get out much. mostly just to do comedy shows.”</p><p>“Do you do those a lot?” you ask quietly, noticing that you’re nervously rubbing your hands together. <i>What a stupid habit.</i></p><p>“i guess it depends on what you mean by a lot. at least one or two a month, so i guess that can be considered a lot.”</p><p>“Oh. Well you’re very funny.”</p><p>“heh. thanks. i’m glad you think so because i don’t think there’s much else redeeming about me,” he pauses. “i mean, not trying to sell myself short or anything, i just mean if you’re looking for someone exciting i’m probably not your guy.”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that,” you admit.</p><p>“glad to hear it!” he grins. “hm, what else can i tell you? i don’t know. i guess i’m not really that interesting. what about you?”</p><p>“Oh. I, um, there’s not really anything interesting about me either,” you say.</p><p>“i don’t believe that. where are you from?”</p><p>“Here. I’ve always lived here. I guess I never really had the courage to leave home.”</p><p>“nothing wrong with that,” he says. “this is a pretty nice town. i wouldn’t want to leave here, either. in fact, i probably never will.” You smile weakly. “what else?” he asks.</p><p>“Nothing, really. I work a boring job and other than that I don’t really leave the house.”</p><p>“sounds like my kind of girl,” he grins. You blush again. Your face might as well just stay red all night at this rate. “you’re pretty shy, aren’t you?” he asks.</p><p>“Sorry,” you mumble.</p><p>“don’t apologize. i think it’s cute. believe it or not, i am, too,” he admits.</p><p>“You don’t seem shy,” you observe.</p><p>“eh, i guess i’m not always. i can get up in front of a bunch of people and make a complete fool of myself no problem. but, like right now, i’m not sure if you can tell or not by how much i’m rambling, but i’m pretty flustered. pretty girls like you make me nervous.”</p><p>“I’m not worth being nervous for,” you think you say under your breath, but he hears you.</p><p>“why not?” he asks bluntly.</p><p>“Oh. Um, I don’t know. I guess there’s not really anything special about me.”</p><p>“hey now. if i thought that i wouldn’t have asked you out. i can tell you’re really sweet, and you’re super beautiful. to be honest i didn’t think you were going to agree to come out with me because i don’t think i’m good enough for someone like you.”</p><p>“I, um…” you turn your face away from him.</p><p>“it’s okay to take a compliment, you know. you deserve a lot more of those than you’re clearly getting.”</p><p>“Thanks,” is all you can say.</p><p>Your dinner comes and you keep chatting. Well, he does most of the chatting, continuing on with his nervous rambling. You offer up a few words every once in a while to show him you’re intently listening, but you’re mostly just happy that you don’t have to think of anything to say. Still, you find yourself really enjoying his company.</p><p>When dinner is over you walk together out of the restaurant, pausing just outside the doors.</p><p>“i’m not really ready to say goodbye yet. wanna go for a walk with me?” he asks.</p><p>“Sure,” you smile, relieved that he feels the same way you do.</p><p>He nervously takes your hand in his and you two stroll down the streets, taking in the lights of the city against the black sky. He leads you to a little park just off one of the quieter city streets and you walk amongst the trees.</p><p>Your hand is still tightly in his - you can’t tell which of you is more nervous and squeezing tighter. For a few minutes neither of you say a word.</p><p>“did you know there’s a ghost that exclusively haunts city hall in the evening?” he says to break the silence.</p><p>“There is?” you ask, puzzled.</p><p>“yeah. he’s a night mayor.”</p><p>“That one was kind of stupid,” you say through your laughter.</p><p>“not my best,” he admits. “but it still made you laugh so i’m happy with it.”</p><p>“I guess it was a little funny,” you grin.</p><p>“are you... having fun?” he asks seriously, shifting the whole mood of the conversation.</p><p>“I, yes!” you exclaim. “This is the best night I’ve had in a long time!”</p><p>“good,” he replies. “i just wanted to make sure i wasn’t scaring you away with all my babbling.”</p><p>“Not at all,” you assure him. “I like listening to you.” You squeeze his hand a little tighter to offer him some reassurance.</p><p>“can’t say i’ve heard that many times off of the stage,” he says.</p><p>“Well too bad for everyone else and lucky for me,” you say with a smile, echoing his words from your phone call the night before. He picks up on it and grins.</p><p>“using my own words against me, i see,” he chuckles. “i guess you’re cute <i>and</i> clever.”</p><p>“I try,” you laugh, for probably the first time in your life taking a compliment for what it was.</p><p>“this... might be a little forward of me,” he starts cautiously, shifting the tone of the conversation again. “and please don’t feel any pressure to say yes and i promise i’ll understand if you don’t, but... would you like to come home with me?”</p><p>“I-” you pause, taken aback by his question. You’re not sure what comes over you - maybe it’s the shock, maybe it’s how many drinks you had at dinner, or maybe it’s just the nervous, charming smile on his face, but you breathily say “yes.”</p><p>“r-really?” he asks, equally as stunned as you are by your answer.</p><p>“Yes,” you repeat yourself. “Let’s go.”</p><p>You close your eyes and feel that familiar tightness in your chest, opening your eyes to find yourself in a dimly lit room. It’s pretty barren - just a bed and a dresser, with nothing hanging on the walls. It’s a little untidy, too, and Sans senses that you notice so he lets go of your hand to start grabbing things off the floor.</p><p>“s-sorry,” he mutters, embarrassed.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” you tell him gently as he shoves his armful of dirty clothes off in a corner.</p><p>He sits down on his bed slowly but you remain standing, not really sure what to do with yourself.</p><p>“is this... your first time with a monster?” he asks. You blush and nod.</p><p>“Honestly it’s my first time with anyone in a long time,” you admit. He smiles warmly.</p><p>“don’t worry, you’re in good hands,” he says gently. “come here…”</p><p>He grabs you by the hand and pulls you into his lap, where you instinctively wrap your arms around his cervical vertebrae to maintain your balance.</p><p>“you’re gorgeous, you know that?” he whispers. You blush again and try to look away from him, but he grabs your face and turns it so you have to look him right in the eye. “i want to make you feel that way.”</p><p>His eyelights stare deeply into you, almost as if he’s staring into your soul. No one has ever looked at you like that before. You should be turning away in embarrassment, but his hand on your chin is making it so you can’t. So instead you stare back at him and smile.</p><p>“i like it when you smile like that,” he says softly. He reaches up and strokes your cheek before his bony fingers come back to rest on your chin. He pinches it gently between his distal phalanges and pulls your face into his.</p><p>You’re not sure what you were expecting when it came to kissing a skeleton. You assumed it would just be lip on teeth, but that’s not the case at all. You find his maxilla and mandible are surprisingly pliable, which the more you think about it makes sense given how expressive he is.</p><p><i>Why am I thinking about this now?</i> You’re being kissed, and pretty damn passionately. Sans has your face sandwiched between his hands, and what’s this you feel prodding at your lips? His tongue?</p><p>You part your teeth and open your mouth a little, just enough to grant him entrance. His tongue slowly laps against yours, your muscle and his magic dancing together as your spit mingles. Everything about it feels so right, so you grab onto the back of his skull and let yourself get completely enveloped in him.</p><p>Sans takes his hands off your face and slides them down to caress your curves. You love the way he’s touching you, so gentle, but with a sense of longing. One hand stays on your waist while the other comes to rest on your thigh, which he starts gently stroking with his thumb.</p><p>He pulls his face away from you and says “we don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. you can just tell me to stop.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to stop,” you respond confidently, leaning back into him to resume your kiss. His mouth happily accepts you back as he slides his tongue onto yours again.</p><p>He resumes his stroking of your thigh, his fingers moving up higher, and higher, until they’re under your dress. You squirm a little in anticipation as he slides your panties aside and his distal phalanges find your clit.</p><p>“Oh,” you gasp, pulling away from his face as he slowly starts rubbing circles into you. He gently leans you back onto his bed and lays beside you, his fingers still hard at work.</p><p>“does that feel good?” he asks. You nod wildly. “good.”</p><p>His free hand slides over your curves again until it comes to rest on one of your breasts which he starts to carefully caress. You breathe in sharply, shivers running down your body as you exhale.</p><p>“can i take this off of you?” he requests, tugging at your dress. You nod.</p><p>He pulls his hands off of you and for a moment you miss the friction, but you’re too excited to see where this is going to be upset for long. He pulls your dress over your head and tosses it to the floor.</p><p>“these too?” he asks, resting a hand each on your bra and panties. He wastes no time when you nod, quickly taking them off and discarding them somewhere on the floor with your dress. “wow,” he says, as he takes a moment to sit back and admire you. “stunning.” </p><p>“Th-thank you,” you stutter as you blush.</p><p>“here, so you’re not alone,” he says as he unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off. Beneath his ribcage is his soul, glowing a brilliant blue that’s the same shade as the dress he just took off of you. He slips out of his slacks and you notice that there’s nothing underneath them but a shimmering blue cloud. He sees you staring and laughs nervously. “so the way this works is when i’m, ya know, ready, my magic will form the necessary appendage. like it’s doing right now.”</p><p>You lay back and watch his magic work, the wispy cloud turning into something more solid. His dick almost looks like stiff jelly, and is even kind of squishy to the touch when you reach out your hand to grab it.</p><p>“Sorry!” you shriek, quickly pulling your hand away when you realize what you just did. He laughs.</p><p>“touch it all you want,” he says with a smile. “that’s what it’s there for.”</p><p>You reach your hand out again and give it a gentle stroke. He lets out and “oh,” as his eyelights roll to the back of his head.</p><p>“I really like it,” you say, gently running the tips of your fingers up the shaft.</p><p>“i’m... glad…” he pants. “do you want it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” you nod.</p><p>“okay,” he starts. “i’m gonna lay down, and i want you to get on top of me so you’re comfortable and in control.” He lays back, his head hitting his pillow, and opens his arms to you. You climb on top of him, straddling his hipbone as he grabs onto your waist and pulls you down to kiss him again. </p><p>You can feel his erect cock rubbing against your thigh, and you grind against it as you eagerly await the feeling of it inside of you.</p><p>“are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asks, pulling away from you once more. “i don’t want you to think i’m pressuring you into anything.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” you assure him. He smiles.</p><p>“okay, are you ready?” You nod, and he takes his hand and guides his dick to your entrance. You gasp as he slides into you, the exhale coming out as a happy sigh. “is it too much for you?” he asks, his brows furrowed in a serious expression. “because i can make it smaller if it is.”</p><p>“No. It’s perfect. It feels so good,” you moan.</p><p>“good,” he says, leaning up to kiss you on the top of your head. “tell me if anything changes. i just want you to feel comfortable.”</p><p>“I will,” you promise.</p><p>“alright,” he smiles. “now take it slow. i want to last for you.”</p><p>Taking his direction, you slowly start grinding against him. The friction feels amazing, making your eyes fall shut.</p><p>“keep your eyes open,” he instructs you. “i want to see you, and i want you to see me.”</p><p>You open your eyes again to see him smiling up at you. His hands grab onto your hips as he starts to guide you up, and down, each movement sending him deeper inside of you. You feel your walls clench around him as his tip rubs up against your g-spot and you groan.</p><p>“does that feel good?” he asks, even though he knows the answer. You nod. “you’re taking me so well. so nice and tight. tell me what you want me to do.”</p><p>“Deeper,” you pant, longing to feel him hit your g-spot again.</p><p>“you got it,” he says as he thrusts hard into you, sending your whole body bucking up into the air as you desperately cling onto his forearms. You press yourself hard against his hipbone, as hard as you can, as he thrusts into you again.</p><p>The force causes him to hit up against your g-spot again, making you wail out in pleasure. He pulls your upper body down so you’re pressed against him, close enough for him to kiss you again. You grind against him once more, the pressure on your clit completely unbearable.</p><p>“So… good.... please… more...” you moan uncontrollably. Sans pulls you in closer, as close as you two can possibly get. He kisses you hard, his hand on the back of your head so you couldn’t pull away even if you wanted to. Not that you do.</p><p>You ride him harder, faster, forgetting his direction to take it slow. You’re both moaning through your kiss, the vibrations from your throats making your tongues quiver against each other’s.</p><p>“come for me,” he begs, his tongue licking your lips.</p><p>As if they were waiting for permission, your walls clench tightly around his throbbing cock once more. He’s close, too. No wonder he wants you to finish. His tip hits your g-spot again and he holds it there, choosing to curl himself inside of you rather than thrust. <i>How is he doing that?</i></p><p>You gasp and let out a cry as your whole body tenses up then goes numb, ecstasy washing over you as you feel yourself gushing onto your thighs.</p><p>You sit up best you can and bounce up and down on him as hard and fast as you can, his eyelights rolling into the back of his head until you’re left looking at two gaping black holes in his skull.</p><p>“yes... just like that…” he pants, grabbing firmly onto your waist. His eyelights come back to face you and he locks them with your eyes. You look at him with a gleam in your eye and a knowing smile on your face, and continue to ride him hard until he starts moaning “oh fuck. yes. you’re so good. i can’t… hold on…anymore…” and bucks his hips into you and one of his eyelights flashes as blue as his soul, as he fills you with his warm cum.</p><p>You stay straddling him until the pressure inside you lessens, it would appear the magic made his cock disappear as fast as it had formed, and he pulls you down on top of him and holds you close.</p><p>“you... are amazing,” he says, still out of breath. “i hope you feel beautiful now.”</p><p>“I do,” you admit as you nestle into his sternum.</p><p>“good,” he says, running his phalanges through your hair. “do you want to… will you stay tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that,” you sigh happily as you roll off of him then put your head back down on his ribs.</p><p>“heh. cool,” he responds.</p><p>You talk a little bit more as the night winds down, with your head on his chest and his fingers in your hair. He tells you about his brother, and about how much better his life has been since monsters came to the surface. You tell him about your family, and your job, and even about why it is that you’re so insecure. You’ve never opened up like this to anyone before, but with him you just feel so safe.</p><p>You’re not sure which one of you falls asleep first, all you know is when you wake up in the morning his arms are wrapped around you. You nestle in closer as you feel his arms squeeze you tight.</p><p>“good morning,” he says groggily as he kisses you on the forehead.</p><p>“Good morning,” you say back.</p><p>“sleep alright?”</p><p>“I slept great!”</p><p>“glad to hear it,” he grins. He sits up and stretches, squinting at the sunlight that’s beaming on his face. “hungry?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I am.”</p><p>“me too. let me get you something to wear and we can go make breakfast.”</p><p>Sans takes a moment to stretch again, his bones cracking as he extends them to their limits, then rolls out of bed and saunters over to his dresser. He digs around a little bit before pulling out a pair of black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt.</p><p>“is this okay?” he asks, handing them to you.</p><p>“Perfect,” you respond. While you get dressed he does, too, throwing on a pair of shorts and a white shirt.</p><p>“damn, you look cute in those,” he says when he sees you in his clothes. You smile and wrap your arms around his neck, then give him a little peck on the mandible. “heh. thanks for that,” he grins.</p><p>You follow Sans downstairs and into his kitchen, commenting on how clean it is.</p><p>“oh i can’t take any credit. my brother’s the one who does all that,” he explains. “also, i’m not a very good cook like he is so i don’t know how good this breakfast is going to be.”</p><p>“I’ll help!” you offer. “What are we making?”</p><p>“is eggs and toast too boring?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me!” You open up the fridge and start digging around for the eggs. He reaches into the cabinet beside you and pulls out a loaf of bread.</p><p>Sans puts a pan on the stove for you and turns on a burner. He puts the bread in the toaster while you crack two eggs into the pan. While you’re both waiting for your charges to cook, he puts an arm around you and pulls you sideways into him.</p><p>“i really like you,” he says, resting his head on yours.</p><p>“I really like you, too,” you respond, the first time in your life you’ve ever been confident enough to say those words to anyone.</p><p>He grabs onto your waist and turns you to face him so he can kiss you. You let him pull you into his chest, a spatula in one hand while your other rests on his ribs. He kisses you long, and hard, until you completely melt into him.</p><p>“shit! the toast is burning!” he says when you both start to smell smoke. You laugh and turn your attention back to the eggs, which are perfectly set and ready to come off the heat. Sans grabs you two plates and you put an egg on each, while he deposits the (slightly charred) toast.</p><p>You take a seat across from him at the table to eat your breakfast, and look up to see him smiling at you. You smile back.</p><p>“i could get used to this,” he says.</p><p>“Me too,” you agree.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>